we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Circuit
Daisy Circuit is a course which first appeared, and so far has only appeared in ''Mario Kart Wii''. It is the first course of the Star Cup and Daisy's second personal race track in the Mario Kart series. Description Daisy Circuit is a track that leads through a seaside resort. It is sunset. Daisy Cruiser can be seen in the background of the course. On the sides of the track, various Piantas, Toads, Shy Guys and Miis are cheering for the racers. At the side of the starting line is also a big tribune. Layout The track starts with a straight part, followed by some sharp turns. After this, you reach two roundabouts, with in the middle of the first one Daisy and Luigi dancing, and in the middle of the second one Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi playing together. Then you'll go into a tunnel. After the tunnel, the course features a hairpin turn around the lighthouse. Then there is a left turn, followed by the finish line. Official description * Official European website: "The roads of this seaside resort have been closed so you can tear round the tight turns and through the tunnel at top speed. Don't let the crowd down!" Shortcuts There is only one shortcut on Daisy Circuit: just before the roundabout part, stairs can be accessed with a mushroom (you'll slow down a lot if you don't use one), then you'll be able to do a trick off a ramp. Gallery CircuitD1.png CircuitD3.png |Daisy & Luigi CircuitD4.png |Baby Daisy & Baby Luigi, with behind the small hills which could be related to Muda Kingdom CircuitD5.png |Hairpin turn around the lighthouse CircuitD7.png|Aerial view of the course CircuitD2.png|Daisy's rumoured residence CircuitD8.png|If we assume that Daisy's room is behind the middle window on the first floor, then her view would look like this. CircuitD6.png|View from the lighthouse Muda-Kingdom-1-150x150.png |The small hills in Muda Kingdom Trivia * The music from Daisy Circuit reappears in ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' as a collectible item. The music can be found below in the Music section. * Daisy Circuit is the only Nitro course in Mario Kart Wii to feature a sunset sky. * Daisy Circuit does not use the same theme than the other nitro circuit courses (Luigi Circuit and Mario Circuit) use. The Daisy Circuit theme has some parts of the main circuit theme remixed. * Daisy Circuit looks very similar to the real life 'Circuit de Monaco', a street circuit in Monaco. Both tracks are in a seaside resort, and they both feature a port and both go through a tunnel. Also, the building on the left of the roundabout section looks very similar to the Monte Carlo Casino in Monaco. The circuit features a strong French style. * Daisy Circuit could be located in Muda Kingdom: the small hills on the background look like the small hills in the kingdom, which can be seen in Super Mario Land. * Except some cones which cannot harm the player, Daisy Circuit doesn't have obstacles, a trait shared with Luigi Circuit. Both of the circuits are the only entirely enclosed circuits of Mario Kart Wii. * Daisy Circuit is to date (2017) the only Star Cup course in Mario Kart Wii that has not reappeared as a Retro Track in a later Mario Kart game. Koopa Cape and Maple Treeway return in Mario Kart 7 and Grumble Volcano returns in Mario Kart 8. * On several buildings of Daisy Circuit (on the palace mainly) can be seen flower patterns that share the exact same color scheme as the flower gem on Daisy’s first crown:﻿ Music Daisy Circuit - Mario Kart Wii|Daisy Circuit music Daisy Circuit - Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games|Daisy Circuit in Mario & Sonic. Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Locations